List of Books and Chapters
=List of Books= Book 1: Youths We Were, Schoolmates * 0000. Descending the Mountain * 0001. I Changed My Mind * 0002. Why? * 0003. This Is a Crude Name, But It Is My Name * 0004. Heavenly Dao Academy * 0005. The Blue-Clothed Youth Thirty-Six * 0006. Joy Upon Opening the Book * 0007. The Meeting of Chen and Tang * 0008. Seizing the Stars * 0009. Did I Do Something Wrong? * 0010. What Day Will I Soar Up to the Azure Sky? * 0011. These Two Kids * 0012. A Friend That Makes Others Speechless (I) * 0013. A Friend That Makes Others Speechless (II) * 0014. Xu Yourong * 0015. A Black Goat * 0016. A Single Academy * 0017. The Orthodox Academy's New Student (I) * 0018. The Orthodox Academy's New Student (II) * 0019. The Orthodox Academy's New Student (III) * 0020. The First Page * 0021. Reading Method * 0022. Just This Simple * 0023. The Sea of Stars * 0024. Myriad Stars, Only One Can Be Chosen * 0025. The Dew Platform and the Hundred Herb Garden * 0026. Accumulation * 0027. Already Many Years * 0028. Climbing over the Wall and Seeing a Black Robe * 0029. One Remark Startles the Wind and Rain * 0030. Old Books in Exchange for a New Day * 0031. When the Sky Was Falling, He Stood Before Her * 0032. Teacher, Just Accept Me * 0033. Acknowledging a Teacher (I) * 0034. Acknowledging a Teacher (II) * 0035. Pervert? Piece of Trash? * 0036. Thank You * 0037. The First Lesson * 0038. Instructing * 0039. From the Hundred Herb Garden to the Orthodox Academy * 0040. The First Night * 0041. Zhuang Huanyu * 0042. Laughter * 0043. The Little Monster of the Temple Seminary * 0044. My Name Is Luoluo * 0045. Tigers Stirring Storms * 0046. Mao Qiuyu * 0047. Silhouettes and Green Oranges * 0048. Atop the Banyan Tree * 0049. Teaching Stick * 0050. Copper Needles * 0051. Somewhat Messy * 0052. Attending the Feast * 0053. Within Weiyang Palace * 0054. A Spring Breeze Comes out of the Darkness * 0055. A Question of Character * 0056. A Question of Fairness * 0057. The Prisoner of Tong Palace * 0058. Charging Alone into the Dragon Pond * 0059. A Youth's Soliloquy Before a Great Black Dragon * 0060. Pushing Through the Palace and Entering * 0061. Please Let Me Say to You a Single Word * 0062. Zhizhi * 0063. Coincidentally * 0064. Ask the World * 0065. She is My Fiancée * 0066. The White Crane as Proof (I) * 0067. The White Crane as Proof (II) * 0068. The White Emperor as Surname (I) * 0069. The White Emperor as Surname (II) * 0070. There Is a Youth * 0071. The Fourth Person * 0072. Please Grant Us Your Instruction * 0073. Difficult to Satisfy * 0074. The Swords of Youths * 0075. Collapsing the Clouds into Disarray * 0076. Pretty Good Youths * 0077. Telling a Story in Four and Nine City * 0078. Donglin's Remote County and Its Seven Stars * 0079. From the Wilderness to the Temple * 0080. A Battle That Will Immediately Go Down in History? * 0081. Luoluo's Sword * 0082. The Resounding Crack of a Whip * 0083. Carriages in the Night * 0084. A Conversation in the Night * 0085. Destroying the Academy (I) * 0086. Destroying the Academy (II) * 0087. Destroying the Academy (III) * 0088. The Counterattack of the Youths from the Orthodox Academy * 0089. Breaking the Curtain of the Rain * 0090. Faster, Tougher, Stronger * 0091. The Academy Gate and the Hearts of the People * 0092. A Gatekeeper, a Conversation, and the Person in the Bed * 0093. Blame It on the Autumn Rain * 0094. Fighting a Capital (I) * 0095. Fighting a Capital (II) * 0096. Fighting a Capital (III) * 0097. The Bloody Case of the Bureau and the Academy in the Autumn Rain * 0098. Listen to the Empress * 0099. Cultivation Is Above Life and Death * 0100. The Generation of Wildflowers Blooming Across the Mountain and Fields * 0101. Reminiscing on the Past in the Hundred Herb Garden * 0102. Contemplating the Present on the Dew Platform * 0103. Falling in Love with Your Bed * 0104. Thinking of a Person * 0105. Going to the Li Palace * 0106. Crossing the Divine Avenue * 0107. A War of Words * 0108. One Flower, One World * 0109. Reunion * 0110. Teachings * 0111. The Pope * 0112. The Proclamation of Azure Sky has New Entrants (I) * 0113. The Proclamation of Azure Sky has New Entrants (II) * 0114. The Proclamation of Azure Sky has New Entrants (III) * 0115. The Top Ten * 0116. Declaration * 0117. Starlight Between the Fingers (I) * 0118. Starlight Between the Fingers (II) * 0119. Riddle * 0120. New North Bridge * 0121. The Dragon's Worries * 0122. I Really Do Want to Live Another Five Hundred Years * 0123. Blazing Plains * 0124. Stainless * 0125. Red Makeup * 0126. Wondrous Changes * 0127. Ten Thousand Strings of Cash Wrapped Around the Waist (I) * 0128. Ten Thousand Strings of Cash Wrapped Around the Waist (II) * 0129. The Youths Before the Rising Sun * 0130. The Literary Test Begins * 0131. The Last Two to Hand in Their Exams * 0132. The Dallying Forest * 0133. Listening to the Waves of the Sea of Trees (I) * 0134. Listening to the Waves of the Sea of Trees (II) * 0135. Like Walking on Thin Ice * 0136. Holding Hands * 0137. The Shallow River * 0138. Riding a Crane to the Southern Shore * 0139. The Wolf Youth * 0140. The Unseen Battle * 0141. No One Troubles the People Standing by the Forest * 0142. The Advancing Fist * 0143. The First Battle * 0144. Just What Did You Do in Your Past Life? * 0145. Drawing Lots * 0146. Discussing Swords * 0147. Discussing the Sword * 0148. Never Would Have Expected * 0149. Cliff Edge * 0150. Heading Forwards Ungainly * 0151. Blood Soaked; Sword Drawing; Unfettered Cloud; Falling Beard * 0152. The Sky * 0153. The Barefooted Youth; Resolved Girl * 0154. …Without Battling * 0155. Winning… * 0156. Regularity * 0157. The Continuous Victories of Two Youths * 0158. It’ll End At This Point * 0159. Heavenly Termination; Star of Solitude * 0160. So Be It * 0161. A Simple Sword * 0162. Eyes Closed and Unseeing; A Hundred Blades Arise * 0163. Combustion * 0164. A New Downpour Washes Away Dust of the Past * 0165. Mountain Toppling * 0166. Carrying Boots * 0167. This Also Works * 0168. Two Drawn-out Matches * 0169. Battling Out Your Own Price * 0170. Academic Exam Results and… * 0171. The World Waits Upon This Battle * 0172. Three Blades of the Fisherman’s Song * 0173. [TBD] * 0174. [TBD] * 0175. [TBD] * 0176. [TBD] * 0177. [TBD] * 0178. [TBD] * 0179. [TBD] * 0180. Sunset, Yet a First Dawning * 0181. Stay Your Steps Banner Lead * 0182. The Academy Gate Repaired * 0183. In a Single Night; Before Thousands of People * 0184. Only a Lowered Head Can Bear That Crown * 0185. Events of the Past * 0186. Family Dinner * 0187. The One to Open the Garden * 0188. The Beautiful Maiden of the Xu Clan; Zhou Lang’s Former Land * 0189. Ascending Upwards on Stairs * 0190. The Eighth Portrait Within the Pavilion * 0191. That Ray of Light Within History * 0192. Fate’s Box * 0193. Once upon a Time… There were Three People (Part Two) * 0194. The Scholar Entering the Capital for His Imperial Examinations * 0195. There is No Such Thing as Fate * 0196. The Eight Storms of the Cardinal Directions Rising from the Black Rock * 0197. Unexpected Apathy * 0198. Mausoleum of Books * 0199. Mausoleum Guardian * 0200. Tourist * 0201. The Two Teenagers on Either Side of the Wattled Fencing * 0202. Tide Rush of Blood * 0203. Snow-Treading Xun Mei * 0204. Wang Po of Tianliang * 0205. Going South of the Mausoleum * 0206. Intruding upon the Divine Path * 0207. The Battle amidst the Snowstorm * 0208. Thank You and You’re Welcome * 0209. Viewing the Monoliths at Dawn * 0210. The Reflecting Monolith * 0211. A Myriad of Monolith Comprehension Methods (Part One) * 0212. A Myriad of Monolith Comprehension Methods (Part Two) * 0213. A Myriad of Monolith Comprehension Methods (Part Three) * 0214. The Thin Notebook that Tempts People * 0215. Viewing the Monoliths in the Night by Lantern Light (Part One) * 0216. Viewing the Monoliths in the Night by Lantern Light (Part Two) * 0217. Viewing the Monoliths in the Night by Lantern Light (Part Three) * 0218. How Much Do You Know About the Past? (Part One) * 0219. How Much Do You Know About the Past? (Part Two) * 0220. The First to Comprehend the Monolith * 0221. The Gate of Myriad Wonders * 0222. The Teenager who Embraced the Monolith * 0223. The Cry of the Goose (Part One) * 0224. The Cry of the Goose (Part Two) * 0225. Comprehending all the Monoliths of the Front Mausoleum in One Day * 0226. The Broken Monolith * 0227. Thus We Shall Perceive Them (Part One) * 0228. Thus We Shall Perceive Them (Part Two) * 0229. Seeing the Truth for the First Time * 0230. Tonight, the Stars Are Brilliant * 0231. The Enigmatic Black Stone, the Perfect Starry Sky * 0232. The Grand Display of Fireworks Makes a Nightless Day * 0233. Leaving the Mausoleum * 0234. In Spring I Sleep, Unaware of the Dawn * 0235. Paying Respects to the Pope * 0236. Successor * 0237. The Young Principal * 0238. The Cinnabar Birthmark Between Her Eyebrows (Part One) * 0239. The Cinnabar Birthmark Between Her Eyebrows (Part Two) * 0240. Different Souls * 0241. The Big Rat in the Pile of Junk * 0242. Journeying Together * 0243. The Yellow Paper Umbrella * 0244. Outside the Garden of Zhou, a Storm Comes (Part One) * 0245. Outside the Garden of Zhou, a Storm Comes (Part Two) * 0246. Outside the Garden of Zhou, a Storm Comes (Part Three) * 0247. The Arrival of Rain Warrants an Umbrella * 0248. Small, Small Su * 0249. Going Upstream… (Part One) * 0250. Going Upstream... (Part Two) * 0251. The Green Smoke Gives Warning * 0252. Two Field Doctors (Part One) * 0253. Two Field Doctors (Part Two) * 0254. Two Field Doctors (Part Three) * 0255. The Sob of the Zither Causes a Man to Die * 0256. In the Pool, Sword Intent * 0257. Over There is a Lake * 0258. A Green Greener Than the Lake Water * 0259. "You Carry the Pole and I'll Carry the Pot" Husband and Wife * 0260. The Heavenly Principle of ‘Demons Eat Humans, Humans Eat Dragons’ * 0261. The Invisible Wing * 0262. The Sword that Breaks the Heart * 0263. Understanding People * 0264. A Courageous Path * 0265. Wolf Charge * 0266. Those Who Will Not Walk into the Dark Night * 0267. Wings of Light * 0268. Falling Into the Setting Sun's Reflection * 0269. Past and Present Fate (Part One) * 0270. Past and Present Fate (Part Two) * 0271. Past and Present Fate (Part Three) * 0272. Bits of Grass * 0273. Shooting Stars * 0274. Wutong * 0275. Blood Battle to the End * 0276. Death of the Phoenix * 0277. The Cry of a Phoenix * 0278. Wolf Howl * 0279. The Sword Calls * 0280. Meeting in the Night Sky * 0281. Flying Wing to Wing Book 2: Do Not Say 'You Start Too Early' * 0282. Even If They Met, They Would Not Recognize Each Other * 0283. Dirty Face, Frosty Hair * 0284. I Want Your… * 0285. Cultivating the Dao Has Always Been Unpleasant * 0286. His Hand which Passed Through Her Black Hair * 0287. The Black Frost Qi of the Snow Mountain Sect, a Slap on the Face, and Poison in the Blood * 0288. If Life Could Be Like the Moment When We First Met (Part One) * 0289. If Life Could Be Like the Moment When We First Met (Part Two) * 0290. If Life Could Be Like the Moment When We First Met (Part Three) * 0291. If Life Could Be Like the Moment When We First Met (Part Four) * 0292. If Life Could Be Like the Moment When We First Met (Part Five) * 0293. If Life Could Be Like the Moment When We First Met (Part Six) * 0294. If Life Could Be Like the Moment When We First Met (Part Seven) * 0295. If Life Could Be Like the Moment When We First Met (Part Eight) * 0296. If Life Could Be Like the Moment When We First Met (Part Nine) * 0297. If Life Could Be Like the Moment When We First Met (Part Ten) * 0298. If Life Could Be Like the Moment When We First Met (Part Eleven) * 0299. If Life Could Be Like the Moment When We First Met (Part Twelve) * 0300. The Geniuses’ Conversation at Night and Pursuit * 0301. The Children’s Conversation in the Snow and Argument * 0302. Questions in the Breeze * 0303. Passing Through the Four Seasons, Thus Seeing the Mausoleum * 0304. That Man’s Mausoleum * 0305. The Treasures Which He Searched Through * 0306. Waiting for the Arrival of Fate * 0307. I May be Your Fate * 0308. I Offer My Blood To This Girl * 0309. Mine are yours, and yours are still mine * 0310. Two Kids, in Desperate Straits Again * 0311. A Conversation Before the Abyss, a Person Whose Heart is Moved * 0312. The Unwantable Woman, the Shameless Man * 0313. The Key of the Black Coffin * 0314. Secret of the Black Coffin * 0315. The Birth of a Miracle * 0316. Learning the Blade * 0317. Facing It Together * 0318. The Chilling First Move * 0319. Exchanging Intentions by Brushing Away Snow * 0320. Hitting the Wrist * 0321. There is a Rainbow Rising Over the Plains * 0322. The Appearance of a Sword Intent * 0323. The High-Spirited Second Move * 0324. Return (Part One) * 0325. Return (Part Two) * 0326. The Outstandingness of a Renowned Sword * 0327. A Very Heavy Sword * 0328. Mountain Sea Sword * 0329. Old Swords and the Teenager (Part One) * 0330. Old Swords and the Teenager (Part Two) * 0331. Old Swords and the Teenager (Part Three) * 0332. A Monster Like a Mountain * 0333. Ten Thousand Swords Form an Army * 0334. The Swords Flying in the Grassland were like Mount Li * 0335. The Golden-Winged Great Peng Appears * 0336. The Brightest Star in the Night Sky * 0337. True Inheritance * 0338. Ten Thousand Swords Form a Dragon * 0339. Fusing as One * 0340. The Blue Sky * 0341. The Genuine Relics of the Garden of Zhou * 0342. The Lost Stone Monoliths and the Powerless Girl * 0343. Where Does the Rainbow Come From? * 0344. The Pheasant in Dire Straits * 0345. The Missing Black Rock * 0346. The Past of Monoliths and Swords * 0347. If the Sky is Collapsing, Someone Must Hold it Up * 0348. From the Garden of Zhou to the Snowy Plains * 0349. Journeying Thousands of Li to Deliver a Sword * 0350. Ten Thousand Li with One Sword * 0351. The Junior Martial Uncle of Mount Li that Makes Others Speechless * 0352. The God and Human by the Hot Spring * 0353. A Senior and Junior in the Snow * 0354. Waiting for a Person * 0355. For Reasons of Sorrow * 0356. One Dies (Part One) * 0357. One Dies (Part Two) * 0358. Striding Through the Snowy Plains * 0359. A Lion Keeping Watch on the Night and its Attendant * 0360. Full-time Teaching (Part One) * 0361. Full-time Teaching (Part Two) * 0362. Full-time Teaching (Part Three) * 0363. Full-time Teaching (Part Four) * 0364. The Killing Divine General * 0365. Su Li's Gaze (Part One) * 0366. Su Li’s Gaze (Part Two) * 0367. Su Li’s Gaze (Part Three) * 0368. Zhou Tong Will Know What Liu Qing Did * 0369. A Conversation Between Two Geniuses * 0370. Intellectual Sword (Part One) * 0371. Intellectual Sword (Part Two) * 0372. Polishing the Sword Before the Battle (Part One) * 0373. Polishing the Sword Before the Battle (Part Two) * 0374. The Dagger Enters the Dancing Dress, Blood Droplet Falls from the Ear Lobe * 0375. A Simple Youth * 0376. Seven Strikes of the Sword, Six Taps of the Umbrella * 0377. Wise Words after Alcohol * 0378. A New Sword Style * 0379. Blaze, My Sword (Part One) * 0380. Blaze, My Sword (Part Two) * 0381. The Spring Radiance of Xunyang City * 0382. There are Troubles Everywhere in the World * 0383. Straightforward Liang Wangsun * 0384. The Start of a Grand Banquet * 0385. There are Times When To Save Someone, You Have to Learn How to Kill Someone * 0386. Somebody Came Riding on a Kite * 0387. The Stupid Boy's Stupid Sword * 0388. The Meanings of Our Lives (I) * 0389. The Meanings of Our Lives (II) * 0390. The Song Ends, the Blade Appears * 0391. What a Fine Wang Po of Tianliang (I) * 0392. What a Fine Wang Po of Tianliang (II) * 0393. A Storm Blockades the City * 0394. Three Pines (I) * 0395. Three Pines (II) * 0396. The Metal Blade Shocks the Storm (I) * 0397. The Metal Blade Shocks the Storm (II) * 0398. Taking Out the Sword (I) * 0399. Taking Out the Sword (II) * 0400. The Final Move (I) * 0401. The Final Move (II) * 0402. The Night Within His Fingers * 0403. To Have the Capability Does Not Mean One is Useful * 0404. A Sword About to Wake Up * 0405. Mount Li in Chaos * 0406. Chaos for Two Women (I) * 0407. Chaos for Two Women (II) * 0408. Still That Qiushan (I) * 0409. Still That Qiushan (II) * 0410. Still That Qiushan (III) * 0411. Where are the Disciples of Mount Li? * 0412. Father and Son (I) * 0413. Father and Son (II) * 0414. Father and Son (III) * 0415. Mediocre Saints * 0416. Xunyang City's First Answer * 0417. The Strike That Is the Sum of the Assassin's Life * 0418. The Ten Thousand Swords Which This Youthful Teen Fortuitously Encountered * 0419. The Blade That Did Not Fall * 0420. A Friend Coming From the South * 0421. The Holy Maiden of the South * 0422. You Are Chen Changsheng? * 0423. A Chat about Life in the Sunset * 0424. The Setting Sun Is Not Usually Seen in the Early Morning Book 3: The Thunderstorm Rises * 0425. Returning to the Capital Amidst Life and Death * 0426. Paying Respects to the Pope * 0427. The Plum Blossoms Bloom in Every Season, But the Fruit of Autumn Descends * 0428. Granting Shining Light * 0429. Darkness * 0430. Morning Rain * 0431. It Will Only Be Overcast for Two or Three Days * 0432. No Man At the Ferry, the Mausoleum Opens On Its Own * 0433. The Sun in the Spring Rain * 0434. The Stick of the Orthodox Academy * 0435. What Are We Discussing Together? * 0436. Koi, Sinking into the Pool, and the Brilliance of a Metal Blade * 0437. Regardless If It’s Autumn Wind or Spring Wind, Let's Hit Some Trees * 0438. Principal Chen Who Wants To Get Involved In Everything * 0439. Eating, Drinking, Whoring, Gambling; Being Born, Growing Old, Getting Sick, and Dying * 0440. Be Optimistic About That Plum Blossom For Many Years * 0441. The Bell Rings Out the Call to Return Home * 0442. The Orthodox Academy's First Battle * 0443. A Clumsy Swordsman * 0444. The Sword Is Like the Person (I) * 0445. The Sword Is Like the Person (II) * 0446. Where Is the Carriage Going? * 0447. The Remnants of the Crabapple Blossoms Are Like Blood * 0448. I Came To Pick Somebody Up * 0449. How Could the Chirping of Cicadas Possibly Be Quiet? * 0450. The Small Ones Beneath the Crimson Official's Gown * 0451. The Youth and Time * 0452. The Heavenly Dao Flows West * 0453. Stopping and Driving the Carriage, Speaking of Money and Offering a Sword * 0454. The Story of Bear Cubs and Swords * 0455. The Yue Maiden * 0456. Two Perspectives * 0457. Those Things Which You Know Nothing About * 0458. Help Me Return This Umbrella To Him * 0459. What's the Situation? * 0460. He Stands Amidst the Flowers * 0461. The Start of the Drowning * 0462. Three Swords Break the Divine Armor * 0463. This Summer, Let's Watch the Orthodox Academy * 0464. The Three Heroes of the Orthodox Academy * 0465. The Encounter at Clear Lake Restaurant * 0466. The One Who Blocks the Path Dies * 0467. The Bloody Incident Caused by a Plate of Blue Lobster * 0468. The Most Precious Gift in the World * 0469. Those Stricken by the Sorrow of Parting * 0470. The Orthodox Academy's Big Event * 0471. A Farce? * 0472. The Storm of Enrolling Students (I) * 0473. The Storm of Enrolling Students (II) * 0474. The Storm of Enrolling Students (III) * 0475. The Storm of Enrolling Students (IV) * 0476. The Storm of Enrolling Students (V) * 0477. Sword Techniques Originate from the Mouth (I) * 0478. Sword Techniques Originate from the Mouth (II) * 0479. Sword Techniques Originate from the Mouth (III) * 0480. Sword Techniques Originate from the Mouth (IV) * 0481. The Unexpected Transfer Student * 0482. Bie Yanghong's Position * 0483. The Orthodox Academy Walks into a New Era * 0484. The Ascetic Priest, The Youthful Master Teacher * 0485. Two Wildflowers Fill the Cliff (I) * 0486. Two Wildflowers Fill the Cliff (II) * 0487. Two Wildflowers Fill the Cliff (III) * 0488. Viewing the Sword * 0489. Ranking the Sword * 0490. One Mountain to Examine One Person * 0491. The Clear and Intense Cry of the Dragon * 0492. Once More, I Meet You By the Pool * 0493. I Want to Have a Look at Your Face * 0494. Leftover Tea Shatters the Crimson Gown * 0495. Entering the Garden of Zhou Again * 0496. No One is Within * 0497. A String of Stone Pearls * 0498. Yesterday Once More at the Xu Estate * 0499. The Li Palace Unties the Bell * 0500. I Will Gift You the Best There Is * 0501. The Past, Soaked and Rotted by the Passage of Time * 0502. Understanding Only After Separation * 0503. Life is the Past Book 4: Soon Dawn Will Break in the East * 0504. The Holy Maiden Returns to the Capital * 0505. The Divine Empress's Teachings * 0506. Returned Home, Yet Thinking About Eleven Streets Away * 0507. An Old Friend Comes with a Flurry of Snow * 0508. The Bamboo Dragonfly on the Bookshelf * 0509. An Appointment in Seven Days * 0510. Her * 0511. The Compass of Fate * 0512. The Sights of the Bridge of Helplessness * 0513. All Things Indescribable * 0514. The Descent of Heavenly Music * 0515. A Great Avalanche * 0516. Half a Bridge of Rain, Half a Bridge of Snow * 0517. The Intimidating Radiance of Youth * 0518. Heaven and Earth * 0519. The Intellectual Sword Slashes * 0520. Inseverable * 0521. Mind Still in a Mess * 0522. Acting Like a Fool * 0523. A Date After Dusk * 0524. Raise Your Hand to Ask for Leave * 0525. Sharing the Umbrella Like Old Friends, No? * 0526. Sitting across from Each Other, Gnawing on Ribs * 0527. Chatting * 0528. I Hear That Your Home Doesn't Have a Plain * 0529. Entering the Palace in the Snowy Night * 0530. Caught * 0531. At First Sight * 0532. Returning the Umbrella and Asking for the Way Out * 0533. Su Li's Letters * 0534. An Old Daoist Nun Arrives in the Capital * 0535. The Letter Sent to the Myriad Willows Garden * 0536. The Setting Sun Amongst the Willows * 0537. The Other Letter Sent to the Longevity Sect * 0538. The Greatest Crisis of the Orthodox Academy, She Has Come! * 0539. The Old Bullying the Young * 0540. With the Snap of a Finger, the Powerful Enemy is Wiped Out by a Flying Sword of Ash * 0541. The True Objective of the Burning Heaven Sword * 0542. An Ebony Hairpin * 0543. This is the True Letter He Left for the World * 0544. The Confluence of the North and South and Beginning to Break the Array * 0545. Ice and Snow Have Never Been Smart * 0546. Who Will Come and Bestow upon You a Name and Surname * 0547. Rumors in the Capital * 0548. A Date in the Mausoleum of Books * 0549. Continuing Matters of the Past in Front of the Broken Monolith * 0550. Cultivating Together * 0551. Speaking of the Past in the Thirteen Mausoleums * 0552. Life is Difficult to Bear… * 0553. Updates on Various Matters in the World * 0554. Vanished Names * 0555. The Reason I'm Here Is for Blood and Wine * 0556. The Boiling Stone Summit * 0557. In Front of Multitudes, the Peak is Lonely * 0558. Virtuous, and also a Highwayman * 0559. The Abrupt Appearance of a Blue-Clothed Man * 0560. The Disappointed Executor * 0561. Seeing a Middle-Aged Scholar, the Sky Turns Dark * 0562. At a Glance, Cold Snow Descends * 0563. With the Arch of a Brow, the World Laments * 0564. What Is Meant by Heavenly Secrets? * 0565. The Entire World is Shocked * 0566. There Is a Fish in Mount Han * 0567. Escaping into the Depths of Mount Han * 0568. There Is a Tourist on the Mountain * 0569. Wanderer * 0570. The Meeting of Two Sovereigns * 0571. A Lake Many Years in the Future * 0572. How Did You Escape? * 0573. The True Crux of the Matter * 0574. This Way Is No Good * 0575. A Night like Candied Dates * 0576. The Kind Words of the Elder of Heavenly Secrets * 0577. To Peel or Not to Peel, That Is the Question * 0578. Who Am I * 0579. Life Is Precisely Countless Multiple-Choice Questions (I) * 0580. Life Is Precisely Countless Multiple-Choice Questions (II) * 0581. Not Everything Is Fabricated * 0582. When He Resolved to Break Through, Old Friends Arrived * 0583. The Minor Prelude to the Major Event * 0584. There Is Also a Black Stone Here * 0585. The Mountain Gate of Mount Li (I) * 0586. The Mountain Gate of Mount Li (II) * 0587. Today, the Starlight Is Glorious * 0588. Letting Go * 0589. Straight Sword * 0590. Wait for What? * 0591. The Star in the Daylight * 0592. His Starry Sky Has Always Been There * 0593. The Heavenly Dao Cannot Be Defied * 0594. I Will Fight This Battle for Him (I) * 0595. I Will Fight This Battle for Him (II) * 0596. I Will Fight This Battle for Him (III) * 0597. Several Thousand Wildfires * 0598. Before Life and Death, a Conversation about Passion and Love * 0599. Let Us Meet Again, Swift Carriage * 0600. Morning to Night, Together * 0601. Standing in the Light * 0602. Nothing but Darkness before the Eyes * 0603. You Are the Most Tempting Fruit * 0604. Under the Starry Sky, There Is Nothing to Revere * 0605. According to My Will, I Choose to Die * 0606. The Downcast * 0607. Matters for Afterwards * 0608. How to Spend the Rest of My Life? * 0609. How to Remove This Concern? * 0610. Simply Kill Them All * 0611. The Meaning of 'I Want to Leave' (I) * 0612. The Meaning of 'I Want to Leave' (II) * 0613. The Reason for Eating You * 0614. Breathing * 0615. The Cry of a Young Phoenix Is Just Clear, Nothing More * 0616. Facing Death to Live (I) * 0617. Facing Death to Live (II) * 0618. Killing Zhou (The Beginning of the First Season) * 0619. Killing Zhou (The Middle of the First Season) * 0620. Killing Zhou (The Middle of the First Season Again) * 0621. Killing Zhou (The End of the First Season) * 0622. A Voice Comes from the Depths of the Darkness (I) * 0623. A Voice Comes from the Depths of the Darkness (II) * 0624. Brothers * 0625. Pure or Turbid, Virtuous or Foolish, Who Decides? * 0626. Yu Ren within the Mausoleum of Books * 0627. Mother and Son (I) * 0628. Mother and Son (II) * 0629. Mother and Son (III) * 0630. The Second Squirrel * 0631. Tonight * 0632. Seventeen Rebellious Princes * 0633. The Tang Second Master * 0634. A Map of the Capital * 0635. Two Imperial Designs Separated by One Thousand Years * 0636. The Monk by the Stream, the Daoist in the Rain * 0637. We Simply Will Not * 0638. At the Time, I Was Already Confused * 0639. Crying Out at the Center of the World * 0640. Stars Hang over Vast Open Plains * 0641. Ten Thousand Li Away in the Span of Several Breaths * 0642. The Awe-inspiring Great Array * 0643. The Princes of the Chen Clan * 0644. True Words Like Blood * 0645. Originally, You Were Nothing at All * 0646. Borrowing Imperial Blood, Descending from the Night into the Palace * 0647. That in This World That is Most Impervious to Poison * 0648. The Entire World Rebels Against Tianhai * 0649. The Grief and Song of Relatives and Others * 0650. Even If My Choice is Wrong, My Gaze Decides the Arrangement * 0651. Her Gaze Is Far Away, at the Other Side * 0652. White Moonlight * 0653. Journeying Back and Forth Across Ten Thousand Li Requires Only a Breath * 0654. Killing in a Single Breath * 0655. The Li Palace Releases Light * 0656. Perhaps She Always Knew * 0657. Three Saints United * 0658. I Can Still Eat, No? * 0659. One Leaf, One World * 0660. Marvel at the Changed World * 0661. The Kindness of a Single Meal * 0662. Autumn Slaying * 0663. A Battle of One Thousand Years * 0664. The Final Choice * 0665. The Darkness Before Dawn * 0666. Dawn Book 5: The Yellow Blooms of the Battlefield * 0667. A Cleaning Rag * 0668. A Eunuch * 0669. An Academy * 0670. A Decree * 0671. A Friend * 0672. A Matter * 0673. A Problem * 0674. A Stone * 0675. Feeling for the First Time * 0676. A City Sealed * 0677. Without Illness * 0678. What One Thinks * 0679. A New Era * 0680. Inexplicable * 0681. Matters of Death * 0682. The Living * 0683. Principle * 0684. True Person * 0685. A Way to Live * 0686. Digging a Hole * 0687. Intruding upon the Xue Estate * 0688. To Die Without a Place * 0689. An Announcement with a Person * 0690. Thoughts without Evil * 0691. A Blade with a Dao * 0692. An Autumn with a Rain * 0693. Wind with a Message * 0694. Clouds without Intention * 0695. To Not Meet Again * 0696. A Great Personage * 0697. Small Principles * 0698. The Fall of First Snow * 0699. Seeking the Dao has a Front and Behind * 0700. Every Pursuit Has Its Specialty * 0701. A Story about a City and a Blade (I) * 0702. A Story about a City and a Blade (II) * 0703. A Story about a City and a Blade (II) * 0704. The Desire of a Metal Blade (I) * 0705. The Desire of a Metal Blade (II) * 0706. The Breaking of Wang Po (I) * 0707. The Breaking of Wang Po (II) * 0708. Forward, Forward * 0709. Always Forward, No Matter Where You Go * 0710. Two Kites (I) * 0711. Two Kites (II) * 0712. A New Chapter for the South * 0713. The Old Matter of Ten Thousand Swords * 0714. I Am Invincible Against Opponents of the Same Level * 0715. The Original Point of the Matter Is Still Killing * 0716. Netherworld (I) * 0717. Netherworld (II) * 0718. The Sunlight of the Courtyard Shines upon the Brewing Medicine by the Window * 0719. The Person in the World Who Understands You the Most Has Come * 0720. The Avenue of Blood (I) * 0721. The Avenue of Blood (II) * 0722. The Avenue of Blood (III) * 0723. The Imperial Decree Arrives in the Snow * 0724. Sailing the Boat with the Current * 0725. Coronation * 0726. A Grand Inheritance * 0727. Redemption, and a New Legend * 0728. The Conversation in the Snowy Night * 0729. A Battle of Wills between Master and Disciple * 0730. The Darkest Shadow * 0731. The Black-Clothed Girl Walks Out of the Snow * 0732. So She Thought (I) * 0733. So She Thought (II) * 0734. Protector * 0735. Concerning Dreams, and Praising Fate * 0736. Better to Not Have Met * 0737. The Sorrow of Those Chasing After the Sun * 0738. The Exiled Pope * 0739. Let Us Go South * 0740. The Cruel and Disorderly Mountains * 0741. The Bellowing and Disorderly Mountains * 0742. Embers and Cold * 0743. The Medicine's Name * 0744. The Medicine's Significance * 0745. The Rules Laid Down by That Person * 0746. The Bloody Incident Caused by the Medicine * 0747. Rare Product * 0748. Observations on the Medicine * 0749. Blood Coral * 0750. That Person * 0751. Nothing More Than Playing House (I) * 0752. Nothing More Than Playing House (II) * 0753. Green Plums and the Fire of a Stove * 0754. In the End, Red Stew Is Still Just Meat * 0755. The Broken Bridge Is Surrounded by People * 0756. Silently Killing in the Heavy Mist * 0757. Just Meeting Face to Face * 0758. The Darkness Is Difficult to Disperse * 0759. The Other Side of the Mountains * 0760. A Massive Black Mountain * 0761. How Does One Conquer Demons? * 0762. A Legendary Monolith * 0763. The Mysterious Strum of the Zither * 0764. The Silent Valley * 0765. A Most Painstaking Method of Escape * 0766. Heavy and Despairing Breathing * 0767. A Single Sigh, One Thousand Li of Mount Han * 0768. A Demon Lord Since Time Immemorial * 0769. I Use My Blood to Save All Living Beings * 0770. Sharp Words, How About Dragon Cries? * 0771. The Sigh of Frost Is of No Avail Against the Dark Sky * 0772. With the Stretch of a Hand, the World Dies * 0773. Deciding Without Negotiations * 0774. Behind the Three Thousand Swords * 0775. Still Another Move * 0776. The Last Three Moves, Darkness, and Opening Eyes * 0777. Astral Executioner * 0778. A Spot of Brightness Amongst the Black Mountain and White Waters * 0779. The Young Demon Lord, the Truth Behind the Mist * 0780. A Simple Story * 0781. The Finger-Guessing Game Begins * 0782. Another Darkness * 0783. The Cry of the Surpassing Bird * 0784. Born with an Illness * 0785. The Peacock Flies Southeast * 0786. An Old Friend Comes In the Snow * 0787. After Leaving * 0788. A Military Achievement Dropping from the Heavens * 0789. Meeting at the Mountain of the Blind * 0790. Naive and Imbecilic, Two Bowls of Soup * 0791. One Great General of Sloping Cliff * 0792. Why Do Young People Laugh? * 0793. Inviting the Lord Off the Mountain * 0794. The World Is Infinite, So Never Stop, Whether Day or Night * 0795. The Starry Sky and Girls (I) * 0796. The Starry Sky and Girls (II) * 0797. Reunion in the Garden of Zhou * 0798. Yes, Your Holiness * 0799. Spring Wind Greens the Two Shores * 0800. Wildflowers Assault Mount Song * 0801. Praising the Divine * 0802. The Divine Edict Descends Like Thunder * 0803. Come, Soldiers and Warriors * 0804. Array Yourselves Before Me * 0805. The Hard Journey * 0806. The Rare Sight of an Autumn City in the Spring Wind * 0807. One Cannot Sleep Well Lodging Amongst the Willows * 0808. Morning Light, Kitchen Fog, a Freak * 0809. He Comes from the Yellow Springs * 0810. Beneath the Ancient Scholar Tree, Have No Other Thoughts * 0811. How Deep Is the Affection of the People in the Courtyard? * 0812. The Solitary Star Returns * 0813. Everyone that You Treat and Save… Isn't Human * 0814. A New Comrade * 0815. The Mysterious Expert from the West * 0816. The Great Western Continent's Ambitions * 0817. The Myriad Golden Leaves of the Wenshui * 0818. Singing in the Night Inside and Outside the Daoist Church * 0819. The Stamping of Hooves Disorders the Morning Light * 0820. The Spring Breeze Enters the Old City Book 6: Fierce the West Wind * 0821. The Palm Falls Toward the Stone * 0822. Like a Mountain! Like a Sea! Like a Banner! * 0823. Discussing Punishment * 0824. Ruthless Red * 0825. A Prayer Mat * 0826. What I Miss * 0827. Without My Permission, the Sun Cannot Set Behind the Mountains * 0828. The Water Grass at the Bottom of the Wenshui * 0829. Assassination on the Shore of the Wenshui * 0830. The Sword's Tip Must Be Revealed * 0831. On a Sleepless Night, Nothing to Do but Follow the Water * 0832. The Pope Comes to Visit the People of the Chief Branch * 0833. I Dearly Wish to See the Old Master * 0834. That Generation of Elders * 0835. The Old Estate's Ancient Well, Pickled Vegetables and Porridge * 0836. A Cup of Tea * 0837. Standing in the Snow * 0838. Taking Your Umbrella in the Snow * 0839. Ah, Qiushan… * 0840. The Unspeaking Person in the Ancestral Hall * 0841. I'll Make the Ancestral Hall a Mahjong Den * 0842. A Shout Throws the Snowstorm into Chaos * 0843. A Tong Cottage Set Ablaze * 0844. Torture Chamber * 0845. Seven Peddlers and Six Government Laborers * 0846. Five Kinds of Peerless Techniques * 0847. A Zither-Playing Old Man * 0848. The True Identities of the Two Old Guardians * 0849. In the Name of Convenience * 0850. Second Master Has Something to Say * 0851. A Sedan Chair Arrives Outside the City * 0852. Assassination in the Ancestral Hall * 0853. Group Assault * 0854. Walking Out of the Ancestral Hall * 0855. It's My Turn to Talk * 0856. A New Mahjong Game * 0857. The Most Outstanding Prodigal Son * 0858. Before and After the Sun Sets Behind the Mountains * 0859. It's Pitch-Black on That Side * 0860. Parting Beneath the Peach Blossoms Outside the Nunnery * 0861. The Aroma of Tea Fills Both the Mountain and City * 0862. A Prince Appears from the Rivers and Hills of the Generation * 0863. Winter’s Wild Spear and Tea * 0864. A Porter Forged From Steel * 0865. The Visible Trajectory of a Claw * 0866. I Can Stand a Little Higher * 0867. Part of a Sight That Others Can Only Watch from a Distance * 0868. The Breeze over the River Is Cool * 0869. I Will Wait for You in the Abyss * 0870. The Secret Sinking into the Depths of the River * 0871. The Chronicle of the Mountain Gate * 0872. Holy Maiden Peak in the Clouds * 0873. Two Sides of the Stone Wall * 0874. I Remember Well Those Beautiful Sights * 0875. South Stream Temple's Martial Grandaunt? * 0876. Donation Money * 0877. The Reason for South Stream Temple's Chaos * 0878. The Thatched Cottage's Huai Ren * 0879. The White Crane Sends for Reinforcements * 0880. Closing the Temple * 0881. A Conversation That Will Be Recorded in the Annals of History * 0882. The Imperial Court's Diplomatic Mission Arrives * 0883. The Surging of the River Also Cannot Wash Away This Hatred * 0884. Meeting Old Friends at the Summit * 0885. The Grand Ceremony Begins * 0886. Does Anyone Object? * 0887. If You Ask Me, My Answer Is No * 0888. This Is a Divine Edict * 0889. A Storm Descends upon the Mountain * 0890. Condemnation * 0891. Who Will Stand in Front of Him? * 0892. The Sword Array of South Stream Temple! * 0893. To All the People of the World, I Am Roasting Fish by a Stream * 0894. Give Up or Surrender? * 0895. The Breaker of the Array, an Ant * 0896. The Hopeless Situation After Three Sword Techniques * 0897. Within the Great Light, the Phoenix Comes * 0898. Unity Sword Art * 0899. Together * 0900. What Should Have Severed All Connects Them * 0901. The Little Red Flower Leaves the String * 0902. The Blade Descends, Blue Clothes Soaked * 0903. The Flower's Weight upon the World * 0904. Between Three Seconds * 0905. Between the Divine * 0906. Between Father and Son * 0907. Between East and West * 0908. Between Life and Death * 0909. The Most Resolute Stance * 0910. Dissolute as the Dispersing Clouds, a Response from the Forest * 0911. South of the Stream, Somebody Speaks * 0912. Mutual Loathing * 0913. The Incident in the Temple * 0914. Thoughts Are Easy to Guard, but Not the Heart * 0915. So Follow Our Hearts to Where They Are Comfortable * 0916. The Divine Matters of Eating, Drinking, Man and Woman * 0917. Where Can the Rushing Blood Settle? * 0918. Speaking of the Past in White Emperor City * 0919. Seeing an Old Friend in a Small Tavern * 0920. Knowing Her Highness Through Watching Her Food * 0921. Rain Will Fall Today, So It Is Forbidden to Be Married Off * 0922. The Reason Young People Live * 0923. The Journey of Old Youths in Mount Li * 0924. Meeting Qiushan in a Great River of Myriad Swords * 0925. Asking a Blind Man the Way, a Sword's Music in the Heart * 0926. Su Li's Sword Path * 0927. Breaking Through the Sword Path * 0928. The Last Lesson * 0929. If You Want to Enter My Door, You Must Endure This Sword * 0930. The Ups and Downs, and the People of the Plains Are Just as Before * 0931. Parting Is Only a Letter Away * 0932. A Letter from Shang Xingzhou * 0933. One Temple Rules the World—Xining? * 0934. Someone Is Breaking Through the Clouds, Descending with the Light of the Sun * 0935. Using a Mountain to Imprison a Dragon * 0936. The Wind Blows the Shadow of the Tree into the Shape of a Black Robe * 0937. The Sight of a World Extinguished * 0938. The Angel from the Other Continent * 0939. The First Chapter of the Battle Between the Divine * 0940. The Iron Sword Is Still Here, the Face Has Never Changed * 0941. Meeting * 0942. The Diplomatic Mission from the Great Western Continent * 0943. The Young Man from the Demon Race * 0944. The Starry Sky Can Kill People, but Who Will Save Them? * 0945. There Are Records of Herding the Clouds over the Sea * 0946. It's Precisely Because of So Many Affections That One Deceives Oneself * 0947. The Whole World Chooses * 0948. A Reason to Change * 0949. The Young Man Wearing a Bamboo Hat * 0950. No One Knows of This Youth * 0951. With the Heavenly Thunder Concealed, Who Can Recognize It? * 0952. One Punch * 0953. A Blade Faster than Sound * 0954. Another Punch * 0955. Like a Rock * 0956. The Same Twilight Glow * 0957. If There Is a Task, Let the Student Undertake It * 0958. Xuanyuan, Expose * 0959. Different Kinds, of Red * 0960. White, Vegetables * 0961. The Autumn Mountains, the Source of Trust * 0962. Burning the Heart with Fire (I) * 0963. Burning the Heart with Fire (II) * 0964. The Ancestral Spirits of the Demi-human Race * 0965. The Anointment of Sacred Light * 0966. The Gradually Emerging Truth * 0967. Before Tomorrow * 0968. Before Dawn * 0969. Before the Lonely Mountain * 0970. The Lightning Tearing Open the Darkness * 0971. The Stone Seal That Cannot Be Injured * 0972. All Alone, a Stranger in a Strange Land * 0973. Xuelao City's Sincerity * 0974. Opening a New Chapter in History? * 0975. A Temple of Xining Worries the World * 0976. In the Heavens Is a Capital of White Jade * 0977. The Person in the Painting * 0978. The Rivers and Mountains Are Truly Like a Painting * 0979. Hearing Your Voice * 0980. The Order of a Teacher Is Difficult to Defy * 0981. Who Else Is There? * 0982. The Pear Blossom Falls * 0983. Sword Domain * 0984. Frosty Clouds and Collapsing Rocks * 0985. The Sword Descends into a Thousand Piles of Snow * 0986. One Person's South Stream Temple Sword Array * 0987. The Sword Is His Fate * 0988. The Young Lady Walking Up to the Small Courtyard * 0989. I Use a Sea of Fire to Meet the Yellow Springs * 0990. A Sword Shines on the Shore of the Red River * 0991. I Request My Lord to Kill Two People * 0992. Only Understanding After Many Years * 0993. Quietly * 0994. Lovers Prattle Beneath the Celestial Tree * 0995. Meow * 0996. Before the Bizarre Storm * 0997. Before the Cold Answer * 0998. Walking to the End of the Mountain Cave and Hearing Bad News * 0999. The Face in the Bronze Mirror * 1000. The Death of Bie Yanghong * 1001. Even if You Hear the Real Story, What Can You Do? * 1002. Go Die, Just Like You Lived * 1003. Exist or Perish, the Bottom of the Well or Its Mouth? * 1004. Using an Array to Break an Array * 1005. The Darkness in Front of the Imperial City Is Torn Open * 1006. The Small White Flower Falling in the Hair, a Murderous Aura Gradually Spreading * 1007. Straight, Difficult * 1008. A Conversation with the World, a Negotiation with Oneself * 1009. A Thousand Years Later * 1010. I Just Don't Want to Make That Judgment * 1011. The Courtyard Surrounded in the Snow * 1012. The Orthodoxy's Staff Holder * 1013. The Will of the Li Palace * 1014. There Has Never Been Only One Truth * 1015. I Invite the White Emperor to See All Living Beings * 1016. All Living Beings Are Suffering * 1017. I Have Come to My City * 1018. Miscellaneous Freeloaders, a Willingness to Pay Five Hundred Years * 1019. We Wish to Invite You to Die * 1020. The Grand Array of the Li Palace * 1021. A Crane Brings a Storm to Shatter the Darkness * 1022. Right Before the Eyes, Millions of Lightyears Away * 1023. Sacred Light Shines over the Black Sea﻿ * 1024. The Stone Sculpture Opens Its Eyes * 1025. Trying One's Sword (I) * 1026. Trying One's Sword (II) * 1027. The Great Light Comes * 1028. The True Final Move * 1029. Two Streaks of Fire Tearing Through the Sky * 1030. A Chat Between Lovers in the Clouds * 1031. The Unhurried Tiger * 1032. I Walked the Path You Used to Get Here * 1033. The Bronze Mirror Breaks, the Daoist Exits * 1034. Broken Feathers * 1035. Plucking a Sword * 1036. What Buddha Comes Now to Watch the Master Sleep * 1037. The Warmth After Death * 1038. In White Emperor City, Clouds Rush Out the Gate (I) * 1039. In White Emperor City, Clouds Rush Out the Gate (II) * 1040. The Hearts of Emperors Are All Wind and Snow * 1041. I See * 1042. Fierce the Cold Winds, Like Good Wine Book 7: Dare to Order the Sun and Moon to Shine Over New Skies * 1043. Good People Should Kill Bad People * 1044. The Spring Breeze Sends Warmth to Join in Killing Su * 1045. The Xu Estate of the Old Days * 1046. She Says ﻿ * 1047. How Is This Good? * 1048. A Very, Very Deep Place * 1049. Returning to the Orthodox Academy * 1050. The New Situation of the Orthodox Academy * 1051. Cutting Off the Hand (I) * 1052. Cutting Off the Hand (II) * 1053. The Declaration of the New Orthodox Academy * 1054. The Return of the Pope * 1055. A Sage's Time * 1056. A Devil's Decision * 1057. His Holiness in the Sea of Light * 1058. The Young Emperor * 1059. Sugared Plums * 1060. An Ordinary and Trifling Matter * 1061. Beyond the World and the Starry Sky * 1062. Your Hair's Disorderly * 1063. A Good Person ﻿ * 1064. A Simple Mission * 1065. A Fine Couple * 1066. The Personnel Arrangements of the Li Palace * 1067. Everyone Is Here * 1068. Everything Began from White Emperor City * 1069. The Tile on the Corner of the Roof ﻿ * 1070. The Fury of the Princes * 1071. The Head of the Great Clan Who Has Shown Up * 1072. That Master and Disciple Who Just Won't Come Out * 1073. The Once More Reunited World * 1074. The Once-More-Glimpsed Light of Morning * 1075. A Great Spectacle * 1076. The Man Shang Blocks the Path * 1077. After That * 1078. Held * 1079. The First Person to Kill * 1080. Blind Chess * 1081. Please Do Not Repeat the Story from That Night * 1082. Asking to Change the World * 1083. She Can Do It, and So Can I * 1084. Xu Yourong's Question * 1085. Where the Dust Rises * 1086. Where the Dust Falls * 1087. Three Divisions of Cavalry on the March * 1088. A Dragon Cry * 1089. The Silent Spring Day * 1090. A Goose's Footprint in the Melting Snow * 1091. Chen Changsheng's Arrangements * 1092. The Prerequisite of All Things * 1093. Her Name * 1094. Why Don't You Die? ﻿ * 1095. Let's Fight * 1096. People Are Most Frightened to See Naivete * 1097. A Koi of the Yellow River Quietly Sinking Down in the Dark Night * 1098. You Don't Want to Try? * 1099. Before the Fight * 1100. The Location of the Fight Is Suddenly Changed! * 1101. An Agreement on Ten Years * 1102. Moving the Body Like a Sword ﻿ * 1103. Meeting on the Path and Exchanging Hatred Through the Eyes * 1104. We've All Killed Before * 1105. A Strength Above Laws * 1106. The Meaning of Choices * 1107. A Broken Tree * 1108. 6666 * 1109. The Nobleman Conceals Weapons on His Body and Waits for the Proper Time to Move * 1110. When the Great Sun Comes, Who Can Be at Ease? * 1111. Do You Dare Ask Where the Swords Are? * 1112. They're Everywhere * 1113. Maple Forest Pavilion * 1114. Shang Xingzhou Has Lost * 1115. Who Has Won? * 1116. The Meaning of This Fight * 1117. Everything Regarding Chen Shengsheng * 1118. Let Everyone See * 1119. The Generation of Youths * 1120. The Most Authentic Clan of Sovereigns * 1121. So It Was You * 1122. Everything Is Fake * 1123. If You Were Chusu * 1124. The Eight Great Mountain Men * 1125. Black Robe's Lethal Trap * 1126. Drawing the Sword and Sheathing the Sword * 1127. My Arrows * 1128. The Unbridled Spear and Heartbreaking Arrow * 1129. The Death of My Mount Yanzhi * 1130. The Twenty-Ninth Night * 1131. A Know-Nothing Parting * 1132. Cong Province * 1133. Xunyang * 1134. Luoyang * 1135. Respectful Praise * 1136. Leaving Alive * 1137. The Distant Horsehooves, the Songs of Grief * 1138. Since We Have to Go Sooner or Later, Why Not Go Sooner? * 1139. I Want to Go to Xuelao City * 1140. Bird Mountain Bright * 1141. The Heaven Shrouding Sword * 1142. Wang Po Has Come * 1143. Fighting the Demon Commander * 1144. Preposterous Order * 1145. The Straightforward You and Me, Him and Her on the Paper * 1146. Idly Listening to Falling Flowers While Sending a Sword * 1147. Tang Thirty-Six with an Unrelenting Fever * 1148. Infiltrating Xuelao City * 1149. First Snow * 1150. One Carriage, One Painting * 1151. Fire Burning Sangharama Temple * 1152. The Unaging Mountain in the Tide * 1153. The Most Blessed Young Daoist Boy * 1154. The Fisherman by Xining Village's Stream Uses His Spear * 1155. The Elderly Youth * 1156. Where the Bright Moon Was Back Then * 1157. How Deep Is the Deep, Deep Courtyard * 1158. The Happy Tang Old Master * 1159. The Swamp of Blood * 1160. A Fire Burns in the Heart of Every Person * 1161. When the General Is Abroad * 1162. The Last Supper and Conversation * 1163. The Troubles Encountered When Entering the City * 1164. The Prince of Zhongshan's Choice * 1165. The Returned Prince Chen Liu and Him * 1166. I'll Stop Here * 1167. Who Are You? * 1168. Suddenly Turning My Head, I Find That Person Standing Under the Dim Light * 1169. A Bright and Sunny Day * 1170. You've Lost * 1171. The Origin of the Demon Race * 1172. The Secret of the Stars * 1173. We Exchanged Letters * 1174. I've Been Waiting for You for a Long Time * 1175. You Are the Lighthouse * 1176. Light, Falling on Your Face * 1177. Her Answer * 1178. One Sword Rises from the Earth * 1179. One Sword Comes from the Heavens * 1180. The Death of Black Robe * 1181. What a Fine Autumn * 1182. Journeying to the Sacred Light Continent * 1183. The Path of Concealed Divinity